


See Me, Feel Me

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Jon's fingers felt frozen, stiff. A piece of his jagged nail caught on the hem of Richie's shirt and he pulled his hand away. In the brief, fleeting light, Jon was pallid and haggard, with the distinct look of plain exhaustion colouring his face and eyes.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	See Me, Feel Me

Jon's fingers felt frozen, stiff. A piece of his jagged nail caught on the hem of Richie's shirt and he pulled his hand away. In the brief, fleeting light, Jon was pallid and haggard, with the distinct look of plain exhaustion colouring his face and eyes. 

Quickly enough that his hand was a mere flash, Richie caught Jon's hand without his own, feeling the delicate bones. Blue eyes flickered down to stare at their joined hands, and then Jon's face twisted, almost in regret. 

"They say that you can tell when you're looking at your true love." Jon said. 

The words came hesitantly, slowly, haltingly. Jon's lips were moving slowly, striking with precision. "I can't." He added after a moment of delicate silence. 

Richie felt a frown tug at his lips - impossible, he might've said at another time. Now, he only felt pity. "I can." He said, voice soft and deliberately gentle, as if he were talking to a spooked stray in a dark alleyway. "I felt it the first time I lay my eyes on you." 

"How?" Jon's very words were laced with an aching desperation, akin to a man who was fighting for his life, which he might as well should've been doing. Jon was a proud man, a cold man, but now, he looked close to crying. Sounded like it, too. But his eyes remained dry as the desert, calm and clear, placid like a gentle lake. 

"What do you mean?" Richie began to recognize the signs of Jon starting to drift away in his foggy mind. He clutched onto the blonde's hand tighter, as if to hold on for a moment more. "Are you asking how I felt this way? Because, Jonny - " 

Slender fingers dug into Richie's hand, sharp and desperate. "I can't feel it!" Jon hissed through gritted teeth, and there was a sudden shine in his eyes. For a moment, Jon looked like a frightened child, with tangled strands of hair piled onto his head and the clear fear that was lining his face. 

Richie winced, as if in pain, but it was more in sympathy to his lover's fearful plight. "Sometimes, people can't. It's just the way of life." He felt lost in comparison, put in the place of a leader when he was supposed to be a follower, strong-willed and brave as he tried to be in spite of that hard fact. 

"I want to feel it, but - but I can't!" Jon's voice rose like lava bubbling from the edges of a volcano. "I can't feel _anything."_

"Okay, okay." Richie hurried to say before Jon started to panic. "That's fine. That's okay. We're fine." It wasn't really, but what else was he supposed to say? 

Jon splayed his hands. They were shaking badly. "Crash and burn, baby." He muttered, and then he tossed himself onto his back dramatically, staring up at the ceiling. 

From an extreme high to a sad, almost pathetic low - Richie remembered back when he'd first joined the band. Tico and Alec had seemed almost rueful about the whole situation. David had leaned in close and warned Richie about Jon's mood swings. Richie hadn't taken it seriously. He should've. 

Too late to bring him back to reality, Richie squeezed Jon's leg. "Wanna go look at the stars?" 


End file.
